An Angel Fallen
by Hanako Miyuki
Summary: Introspective Duo, on his childhood and its effects on him. R&R, onegai? ^_^


An Angel Fallen A { TEXT-DECORATION: none } A:hover { TEXT-DECORATION: overline } A:hover { TEXT-DECORATION: underline } A:hover { color #CC99FF } 

> An Angel Fallen  

> 
> By [Slumber][1]
> 
> I loved too early  
I loved too much  
I gave my heart  
For a moment's touch.
> 
> I crossed the road  
Far too soon  
The others lived with the sun  
And I, a step ahead with the moon.
> 
> I knew my heart  
At a tender age  
And life, it flew past  
Page after frantic page.
> 
> And as one shall love  
One shall be broken  
An exception I was not  
An angel fallen.
> 
> Alas, had I been older  
And if only I had been wise  
But nay, I was young, naive  
Could not see through clouded eyes.
> 
> And I, who once had loved  
Whose emotions took control  
Fell into the pit, could not get out  
Life had finally taken its toll.
> 
> Love is a peril  
A danger to unfold  
Be wary, they say, and take caution  
Yet to a child this remained untold.
> 
> And now, see what happens  
When one is broken at once  
In too deep, my heart now devoid  
Of what could have been a thousand happy suns.
> 
> For I have been an ignorant child  
And stepped into something I did not understand  
My love was pure, this world was not  
And I did not know how to pretend.
> 
> Now, I see, the wound was deep  
And yes, I see that it has healed  
But now my heart, why is it scarred  
Forever to be sealed.
> 
> Because once again I had no clue  
I did not know what to do  
My heart, it bled; the pain won't stop  
I was alone, my eyes won't dry; I was in woe.
> 
> And then somehow it seemed  
My sense, my mind, my rationale, they came to life  
They worked quite fast, the pain left at last  
And away they took my strife.
> 
> While it was healing I did not know  
That the pain would be gone for good  
My body and I, we became immune  
My heart, dead and cold and crude.
> 
> That was before, when I was young  
And I had been badly bruised  
I'm older now, I'm smarter now  
Or so I may have mused.
> 
> I watch myself, I have grown strong  
A smile forever on my face  
For I have learned the lesson a day early  
So I have quickened my own pace.
> 
> A warm smile, sincere and true  
That is as far as appearances go  
The walls have been built, they have become tough  
And no one else but I, and only I, know...
> 
> That behind these walls of happy smiles  
Are empty voids of nothingness  
That while they believe I am sincere  
I feign only fake happiness.
> 
> This smile, this cheer, this perk  
Are nothing more than veils  
And they conceal, behind these walls  
A face, blank, cold, and pale.
> 
> Yes, I loved too early  
It truly was too much  
I had no idea how much it hurt  
How costly was a simple touch.
> 
> And I was young and I was dumb  
How to face the pain I did not know  
Something took over and I let it be  
And soon the memories I let go.
> 
> I know now how the cycle goes  
Everything starting anew like the rising sun  
And I am prepared to live and smile and pretend to love  
For now, a heart, I have none.
> 
> ::blink:: Deux, where did this come from?
> 
> Deux: No great importance. I just felt like it.
> 
> Eheh... maybe you can help me with my other, *planned* fics now?
> 
> Deux: Sorry, gotta run, Noir needs me. ::flits off::
> 
> Damn muses. Ah well, C&C, people? This one is... I dunno, on Duo, me thinks. Or on anyone else who's like that. The love I'm referring to is Sr Helen and Fr Maxwell and Solo... you know, how Duo lost them so early and he was so vulnerable and he had loved them too much and at a very young age he learned the hard lessons of loving and his subconscious had built walls and masks and all...
> 
> Duo: ::blinks:: Oi, am I really like that?
> 
> Duh, Duo, who else would it be? You're sooo misunderstood... :: glomps Duo:: Everyone thinks you're just smiles and jokes and whatnots but you're not. You go far deeper than that.
> 
> Duo: Eep! Whatever you say.
> 
> Remember, minna-san, _**FEEDBACK**_. 

   [1]: mailto:hanako_miyuki@yahoo.com



End file.
